Zeitstrahl:November 2004
Tag 41 - Montag, 1. November, 2004 * Locke und Boone finden die Beechcraft, die Locke in seinem Traum gesehen hat. * Sayid macht eine Brille für Sawyer. * Boone spricht, kurz bevor die Beechcraft auf den Boden stürzt, mit dem darin befindlichem Funkgerät mit Bernard und den anderen Heckteil Überlebenden . * Locke trägt den tödlich verletzten Boone zurück zu den Höhlen, aber er verschwindet zurück zur Luke, nachdem er Jack erzählt hat, dass Boone von einem Felsen gestürzt ist. * Bernard hört Boone. Ana-Lucia denkt, dass dies ein Trick der Anderen ist, deshalb schaltet sie das Funkgerät aus. * Eko spricht endlich mit Ana-Lucia und tröstet sie. * Der von Depressionen angeschlagene Desmond denkt über Selbstmord nach und lioest gerade Penny´s Brief als er Locke hört, der aus Enttäuschung aufschreit und auf die Luke schlägt, deshalb lässt er als Antwort einen Lichtstrahl den Schacht hinaufscheinen. * Jack kann Boone nicht mehr retten und glaubt das Locke, bezüglich des Unfallherganges, gelogen hat. * Claire bekommt Aaron. * Der fünfte Zeitsprung führt die zeitreisenden Losties in diese Zeit. * Locke sieht den Lichstrahl aus der Luke im Himmel. * Sawyer sieht bei der Geburt von Aaron zu. Tag 42 - Dienstag, 2. November, 2004 (Wahltag, USA) * Jack erzählt Shannon, als sie von einem nächtlichen Picknick mit Sayid zurückkommt, dass ihr Bruder Boone gestorben sei, und dass Locke damit was zu tun hatte. * Locke erscheint auf Boones Beerdigung wieder, wo Jack ihm vorwirft, gelogen zu haben und dass er mit der Wahrheit sicher mehr für ihn tun hätte können. * Sayid befragt Locke über die Beechcraft und beschlagnahmt die Waffe des nigeranischen Schmugglers von ihm. * Shannon stiehlt eine Waffe vom Waffenkoffer und versucht Locke zu töten, aber Sayid hält sie auf. * Sayid verlangt, dass Locke ihn zu der Luke führt. * Am Wahltag (Vereinigte Staaten) wird George W. Bush als Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten wieder gewählt. (Ereignis außerhalb der Insel, von dem Ben weiß, und später Jack auf dem Fernseher in der Hydra zeigt). Tag 43 - Mittwoch, 3. November, 2004 * Sayid bringt Jack zur Luke. * Arzt warnt Michael, dass die Flutzeit kurz bevorsteht ist und das Floß eigentlich schon unterwegs sein sollte. * Sun und Kate vergiften das Wasser für Jin da Sun nicht möchte dass er sein Leben auf dem Floß riskiere und Kate gerne seinen Platz hätte. ** Michael trinkt das Wasser und wird krank. Daraufhin beschuldigt er Sawyer. ** Sawyer glaubt das Kate dafür verantwortlich sei weil sie wegen ihrer kriminellen Vergangenheit nicht von den Rettern gefunden werden möchte. ** Jack erfährt dass Kate und Sun dafür verantwortlich waren beschließt aber dies für sich zu behalten. ** Sawyer zwingt Kate zuzugeben, dass sie die Gefangene des Marshals war, um seinen Platz auf dem Floß behalten zu können. Arzt gibt Michael gegenüber zu dass er die Geschichte mit dem Monsum nur erzählt habe um die Abfahrt des Floßes zu beschleunigen. Tag 44 - Donnerstag, 4. November, 2004 * Rousseau läuft in das Strandlager und warnt die Überlebenden, dass die Anderen kommen. * Hurley und Rousseau werden zur Luke gebracht. * Jack organisiert eine Expedition zur Black Rock, damit sie an Dynamit kommen, um die Luke aufzusprengen. * Walt gibt Shannon Vincent, damit sie auf ihn aufpasst. Sie verspricht ihm auf Vincent aufzupassen, bis er zurückkommt. * Sun und Jin vertragen sich wieder als sie ihm ein Notizbuch, mit wichtigen Sätzen für unterwegs, mitgab welches Koreanisch auf Englisch übersetzt um ihm die Kommunikation mit den anderen am Floß zu erleichtern. * Das Floß wird in Gang gesetzt. * Arzt sprengt sich versehentlich mit Dynamit aus der Black Rock selbst in die Luft . * Rousseau entführt Claires Sohn, also machen sich Charlie und Sayid auf den Weg, um ihn zurückzubringen. * Locke wurde fast von dem Monster unter die Erde gezogen. * Hurley entdeckt die Zahlen, die seitlich der Luke eingraviert sind und versucht, Locke davon abzuhalten, sie zu öffnen. * Locke ignoriert Hurleys Proteste und zündet trotzdem die Zündschnur an, die die Luke aufsprengt. * Das Floß wird von den Anderen zerstört. Sawyer wird angeschossen und Walt wird entführt. * Shannon verfolgt Vincent, nachdem er in den Dschungel gerannt ist. Sie begegnet einem durchnässten Walt, der etwas rückwärts flüstert und dann verschwindet. * Sawyer und Michael können sich noch auf die Überreste des Floßes retten. Jin ist verschwunden. Tag 45 - Freitag, 5. November, 2004 * Libby und Cindy finden Jin am Strand. Ana-Lucia denkt, dass er einer der Anderen ist, denn er trägt eine Handschelle. Jin gelingt die Flucht. * Sawyer und Michael werden auf der anderen der Seite der Insel angespült , wo Jin sie gerade noch warnen will. Alle drei werden sofort von den Überlebenden aus dem hinteren Teil gefangen genommen und in die Erdgrube geworfen. * Kate und Locke betreten die Luke und werden von Desmond sofort gefangengenommen. * Desmond überzeugt Locke die Taste zu drücken. * Jack folgt ihnen und erkennt Desmond der gerade eine Waffe auf Locke richtet * Eko schlägt Ana-Lucia und schmeißt sie in die Erdgrube, um herauszufinden, wer Sawyer, Michael und Jin sind. * Nachdem versehentlich der Computer der Schwan Station beschädigt wurde, rennt Desmond in den Dschungel. * Sayid wird in die Station gebracht und repariert den beschädigten Computer und die Überlebenden beginnen mit der abwechselnden Eingabe der Zahlen Tag 46 - Samstag, 6. November, 2004 * Michael, Sawyer und Jin werden von den Überlebenden aus dem hinteren Teil herausgelassen und zur Pfeil-Station gebracht. * Hurley bringt Rose zur Schwan Station, wo sie das Essen katalogisieren und ein kleines Festessen organisieren. ** Hurley bunkert einige Lebensmittel in seinem geheimen Versteck Tag 47 - Sonntag, 7. November, 2004 * Ana-Lucia entscheidet, die übriggebliebenen Überlebenden aus dem hinteren Teil über die Insel zu bewegen, um auf die Überlebenden aus dem mittleren Teil zu treffen. * Michael rennt in den Dschungel, um nach den Leuten zu suchen, die seinen Sohn genommen haben. * Jin und Eko verfolgen ihn. * Eko und Jin hören etwas in der Ferne und verstecken sich. Sie sehen eine Gruppe von Leuten, vermutlich die Anderen, an ihrem Versteck vorbeigehen. Einer von ihnen ist ein junges Kind, welches einen Teddy Bären trägt. * Jin und Eko überreden Michael, mit ihnen zurückzukommen. * Shannon sieht Walt nocheinmal. Diesmal erscheint er in ihrem Zelt. * Michael, Eko und Jin holen Ana Lucia´s Gruppe wieder ein. Tag 48 - Montag, 8. November, 2004 * Shannon beginnt, nach Walt zu suchen, Sayid folgt ihr und beide sehen ihn diesmal. * Sawyer's infizierte Schusswunde bewirkt, dass er das Bewusstsein verliert. * Michael und Eko bauen eine Trage. * Nach dem sie das Flüstern im Dschungel wahrnehmen bemühen sie sich den angeschossenen Sawyer schnell einen steilen Hügel hochzukriegen um zu entkommen. Daraufhin verschwindet Cindy spurlos. * Als Shannon Walt in den Dschungel folgt wird sie versehentlich von Ana-Lucia erschossen. * Eko trägt Sawyer zur Schwan Station. * Michael findet Sun und wird von Jack in die Station gebracht. * Michael, Jin und die Überlebenden aus dem hinteren Teil kommen am Strand an und vereinigen sich wieder mit den Überlebenden aus dem mittleren Teil. * Jack und Ana-Lucia treffen sich im Dschungel. Tag 49 - Dienstag, 9. November, 2004 * Shannon wird beerdigt. * Eko zeigt Locke die Bibel, die die fehlende Klebestelle des Films enthält. * Als Kate gerade Sawyer verwundet, erzählt sie ihm von dem Pferd, das sie ihm Dschungel gesehen hat. Sawyer packt sie am Genick und fragt sie daraufhin warum sie ihn getötet habe. Sie haben beide das Pferd gesehen und Kate nimmt an, dass Sawyer von Wayne Janssen besessen sei. * Kate und Jack küssen sich erstmals. * Michael erhält eine Nachricht auf dem Computer von Walt. (Untertitel: Vor 32 Tagen) * Paulo versucht, den Sack mit den Diamanten am Strand zu vergraben. Locke schlägt ihm vor, es irgendwo anders zu tun, da die Flut bald kommen wird. Paulo kehrt zurück zur Perlen Station und versteckt die Diamanten im Badezimmer. Währenddessen belauscht er eine Unterhaltung zwischen Ben und Juliet, in der Ben seinen Plan beschreibt, Jack dazu zu überreden, ihn zu operieren, indem er Michael benutzt, um Jack, Sawyer und Kate zu entführen. Ben erzählt Juliet auch, dass Tom die Luke geschlossen habe und sie mit der Beechcraft verdeckt hat, die nahe der Luke gefallen ist. Einer von ihnen lässt ein Walkie Talkie zurück, das von Paulo genommen wird. Paulo erzählt niemandem über Ben´s Vorhaben. Tag 50 - Mittwoch, 10. November, 2004 * Michael unterhält sich heimlich mittels des Computers mit einer Person, die behauptet,Walt zu sein. * Eko erfährt von der Beechcraft, und zwingt Charlie, ihn dorthin zu bringen. Sie begegnen dem "Monster". * Eko und Charlie finden das Flugzeug, in dem sich die Leiche von Ekos Bruder befindet. Eko begegnet dem Monster, das sich ihm gegenüber stellt und Erinnerungen aus seinem Leben projiziert. Nach dieser Begegnung zerstört Eko das Flugzeug. * Claire möchte, dass Charlie ihr und ihrem Baby nicht mehr zu nahe kommt, da er sie wegen der Marienstatuen belogen hat. Tag 51 - Donnerstag, 11. November, 2004 Später behauptet Desmond, dass er an diesem Tag nach Westen segelte. Tag 52 - Freitag, 12. November, 2004 * Michael sperrt Jack und Locke in die Waffenkammer ein und geht auf die Suche nach Walt. Nach dem sie befreit werden nehmen Jack, Locke und Sawyer die Suche nach Michael auf und Kate verfolgt sie heimlich. * Michael begegnet Pickett im Dschungel und wird von Tom gefangen genommen. * Alex fragt Michael ob es Claire gut gehe * Kate wird von den Anderen gefangen genommen * In dieser Nacht treffen Jack, Locke und Sawyer auf die Anderen und Tom zwingt sie zum Umkehren, weil er Kate als Geisel hat. Er würde sie freilassen wenn sie umkehren und falls sie weiterhin überleben wollen sollte niemand jemals diese Grenze überschreiten. *Mikhails Geburtstag. Tag 53 - Samstag,13. November, 2004 ' * Als er zurück an den Strand kommt, fragt Jack Ana-Lucia, wie lange es ihrer Meinung nach dauern würde, eine Armee auszubilden. Tag 54 - Sonntag, 14. November, 2004 * Charlie bittet Claire, dass zwischen ihnen alles wieder so wird wie früher. * In dieser Nacht hat Charlie einen Alptraum und entführt Aaron, als er schlafwandelt. Claire ohrfeigt ihn. * Tom, Alex Rousseau, Pickett, Michael und einige der Anderen kommen in Scheindorf an. * Ms. Klugh stellt sich Michael vor und fragt ihn über Walt aus. Tag 55 - Montag, 15. November, 2004 * Charlie will Locke überreden, ein gutes Wort für ihn bei Claire einzulegen. Charlie lügt ihn an, indem er behauptet, keine weiteren Statuen zu haben. * Charlie spricht Eko auf seine Alpträume an und erzählt ihm dass er glaube das Aaron unbedingt getauft werden muss. * Locke folgt Charlie zu seinem Vorrat und konfisziert die Drogen. * In der Nacht entzündet Charlie ein Feuer im Busch, sodass er Aaron entführen kann um ihm zu taufen. * Locke entnimmt ihm das Kind und schlägt dreimal auf Charlie ein Tag 56 - Dienstag, 16. November, 2004 * Charlie gesteht Jack, dass er das Feuer gelegt hat. * Claire lässt sich und Aaron von Eko taufen. * Locke ändert die Kombination für die Waffenkammer und deponiert die Marienstatuen dort. Tag 57 - Mittwoch, 17. November, 2004 * Jack gibt Locke die Pistolen, die mit den restlichen Waffen in der Waffenkammer eingeschlossen sind. * Hurley gibt Sayid das Radio von den Tailies. Am Abend empfangen sie neben Rousseau´s Notruf kurz ein Signal des Radiosenders WXR. * Sun wird von Charlie, der für Sawyer arbeitet, in ihrem Garten angegriffen und bewusstlos im Dschungel zurückgelassen. Die Anderen werden fälschlicherweise dafür verantwortlich gemacht. * Locke nimmt die Waffen aus der Waffenkammer, um Jack davon abzuhalten, sie in die Hände zu bekommen. * Sawyer lässt Charlie Locke folgen und die versteckten Waffen stehlen. Tag 58 - Donnerstag, 18. November, 2004 * Ana-Lucia weist Sayid auf Rousseaus Anwesenheit im Dschungel hin. * Rousseau nimmt Sayid mit zu einem Mann, den sie in einem Netz gefangen hat. Rousseau verwundet ihn mit einer Armbrust. * Sayid bringt Ben, der vorgibt "Henry Gale" zu sein, zur Schwan-Station, um ihn zu verhören. Der Gefangene behauptet, auf der Insel abgestürzt zu sein, als er mit seiner Frau in einem Heißluft-Ballon über den Pazifik geflogen ist. Sie sei angeblich vor zwei Wochen gestorben. * Jack kämpft mit Locke, um das Verhör zu stoppen. Locke kommt zu spät, um die Taste zu drücken, und merkwürdige Hieroglyphen erscheinen auf der Uhr. * Sawyer endeckt Hurley´s Versteck und erpresst diesen. Hugo soll Sawyer bei der Suche nach einem Laubfrosch helfen, der ihm schon länger auf die Nerven geht, andernfalls würde er dem ganzen Camp von seinem geheimen Essensvorrat erzählen. Das ungleiche Duo zieht streitend durch den Dschungel und findet letztlich den Frosch, den Sawyer einfach in seiner Hand zerdrückt. Hurley ist ziemlich entsetzt. * Aaron bekommt einen Ausschlag und Fieber. Claire denkt, es handelt sich dabei um die Krankheit, von der Rousseau erzählt hat. Tag 59 - Freitag, 19. November, 2004 * Claire erinnert sich wieder an Einzelheiten ihrer Entführung und bricht mit Kate auf um nach Rousseau zu suchen, in der Hoffnung, diese würde Claire zeigen, wo sie sie danach gefunden hat. * Die drei Frauen verfolgen Claires Schritte zurück zur Stab-Station, wo sie gefangen gehalten wurde. * In einem Spind dort findet Kate einen falschen Bart und Theaterkleber sowie einige Kleidungsstücke. Tag 60 - Samstag, 20. November, 2004 * Locke bittet Ana-Lucia, Henry Gale zu verhören. * Ben zeichnet den Überlebenden eine Karte zu Henry Gale´s Ballon um die Losties von der Geschichte, er sei Henry Gale, zu überzeugen. * Ana-Lucia, Charlie und Sayid gehen in den Dschungel, um Ben´s Behauptungen bezüglich des Heißluftballons zu untersuchen. * Rose hat Geburtstag. * Sun findet heraus, dass sie schwanger ist. Tag 61 - Sonntag, 21. November, 2004 * Ana-Lucia, Charlie und Sayid finden die Lichtung aus Ben´s Karte. * Sun erzählt Jin, dass sie schwanger ist. * Ben wird herausgelassen, um Cornflakes zu essen, und fängt an die Überlebenden zu verunsichern. * Die Schwan-Station wird verriegelt, als sich die Brandschutztüren schließen und Locke und Benjamin Linus in der Station einsperren, ohne dass sie Zugang zum Computerraum haben. * Locke verspricht Ben das er ihm helfe wenn er im Gegenzug durch den Lüftungsschacht klettere und die Zahlen in den Computer eingebe. ** Kurz darauf läuft der Countdown ab, das Licht geht aus und ein ultraviolettes Licht geht an, das eine Karte an einer der Brandschutztüren ans Licht bringt. * Ana-Lucia, Charlie und Sayid finden den Ballon und das Grab, von denen Henry Gale erzählt hat. Im Grab liegt jedoch nicht Henrys Frau sondern die Leiche des wahren Henry Gale. * Jack gewinnt beim Poker die Medikamente von Sawyer zurück. * Jack und Kate finden einen Fallschirm und ein großes Netz mit Vorräten auf dem Weg zwischen dem Strand und der Schwan-Station. * Ana-Lucia, Charlie und Sayid treffen Jack und Kate. Gemeinsam wollen sie Ben mit Henry Gale´s Führerschein zu konfrontieren. Tag 62 - Montag, 22. November, 2004 * Hurley zerstört sein Versteck und wird danach mit mehr Essen aus dem Versorgungspaket konfrontiert. * Hurley sieht Dave, seinen imaginären Freund der ihm mitteilt das diese Insel nur eine Illussion sei aus der man nur mit Selbstmord entkommen könne. * Libby zeigt Hurley das diese Insel und sie echt seien in dem sie ihm küsst. * Locke bekommt Krücken. * Sayid und Ana-Lucia verhören Benjamin Linus. * Ana-Lucia hindert Sayid daran Ben zu erschießen. * Michael beginnt zu glauben, dass sein Sohn tot ist. * Ms. Klugh sagt ihm, dass Walt draußen ist, und Michael verlangt ihn zu sehen. * Michael darf 3 Minuten mit Walt verbringen, doch die Zeit wird abgebrochen, als Walt Michael erzählt, dass die Anderen nicht das sind, was sie vorgeben zu sein. * Ms. Klugh und Michael einigen sich darauf dass er seinen Sohn zurückhaben und ihnen ein Boot zur Verfügung gestellt wird sobald Michael den Gefangenen in der Schwan-Station befreit und Jack, Kate, Hurley und Sawyer zu den Anderen bringt. Tag 63 - Dienstag, 23. November, 2004 * Jack wechselt Ben´s Verband und erzählt ihm, dass er den Anderen als Austauschgefangener für Walt angeboten werden soll. * Nachdem Ben Locke erzählt hat, dass er die Zahlen gar nicht eingegeben hat, hört "Benjamin Linus" auf zu sprechen, zu essen und zu trinken. * Bernard versucht, ein riesiges SOS-Zeichen am Strand zu bauen, aber er gibt auf, nachdem Rose ihm erzählt hat, dass die Insel ihren Krebs geheilt hat und dass sie Angst hat, dort wieder wegzugehen. * Locke versucht sich an die Karte auf der Brandschutztür zu erinnern und zeichnet diese auf. * Jack und Kate wollen den Anderen einen Gefangenenaustausch zwischen Ben und Walt vorschlagen und begeben sich zur Grenze. Sie treffen aber nur auf Michael. Tag 64 - Mittwoch, 24. November, 2004 * Ben greift Ana-Lucia an doch Locke verhindert schlimmeres. * Ben erzählt Locke, dass er seinetwegen gekommen ist. * Jack und Kate bringen Michael in die Schwan-Station. * Ana-Lucia hat mit Sawyer Sex und stiehlt seine Waffe. * Mit Sawyer´s Waffe will Ana-Lucia Ben töten bringt es aber dann doch nicht übers Herz. * Libby begibt zur Schwan Station um eine Picknickdecke für sich und Hurley zu organisieren. * Michael ermordet Ana-Lucia und Libby die ihm dabei überraschte und verwundet sich selbst mit einer Waffe bevor er Benjamin Linus befreit. * Neil erwähnt Hurley gegenüber das er auf Libby stehe und das er ihre Eroberung jetzt in Angriff nehmen möchte. * In einem Traum (oder in einer Vision) sagt Ana-Lucia Eko, er solle Locke helfen. Yemi fordert ihn auf, das "Fragezeichen" zu finden. Unter dem Vorwand, Benjamin Linus zu folgen, bringt Eko Locke dazu, ihn zum "?" nahe der Beechcraft zu bringen. Tag 65 - Donnerstag, 25. November, 2004 (Thanksgiving Day, USA) * Aufgrund von Lockes Träumen erklettert Eko das Cliff über der Beechcraft, sieht das ?-Muster und entdeckt die Perlen-Station. Durch den Perlen Orientierungsfilm verliert Locke seinen Glauben an das Eingeben der Zahlen, aber Eko will die Aufgabe von nun an übernehmen. * Libby sagt "Michael" kurz bevor sie stirbt. * Michael kommt zum Strand-Camp zurück. Er erzählt Sun, dass Libby und Ana Lucia, "ermordet wurden". * Jack bekommt die Waffen von Sawyer. Mit Kate und Michael bereitet er sich darauf vor, zu den Anderen zu gehen und Walt zurückzuholen. * Eko verlässt die Kirche und zieht in die Schwan-Station, um die Zahlen einzugeben. * Vincent führt Charlie zu Sawyers Vorrat mit den letzten Marienstatuen. Charlie wirft sie ins Meer. * Vor Libbys and Ana-Lucias Beerdigung warnt Sayid Jack, dass Michael sie in eine Falle führen könnte. Während der Beerdigung beschließt Hurley, sich der Mission anzuschließen. Nach der Beerdigung entdeckt Sun ein Segelboot, das auf die Insel zukommt. * Jack, Sayid und Sawyer schwimmen zum Segelboot und finden Desmond an Bord. Desmond behauptet, zwei Wochen lang westwärts gesegelt zu sein. Er sagt, die Insel ist eine "Schneekugel". Sayid entwickelt einen Plan, um die Falle der Anderen zu umgehen. * Locke versucht, Eko davon abzuhalten, die Zahlen einzugeben, aber Eko wirft ihn aus der Schwan-Station und sagt ihm, er solle nicht zurückkommen. Alle auf der Insel ignorieren die Tatsache, dass heute Thanksgiving ist. Tag 66 - Freitag, 26. November, 2004 * Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sawyer und Michael brechen nach Otherville auf. * Sayid, Jin und Sun brechen im Segelboot zum Camp der Anderen auf. * Locke erzählt Desmond von der Perlen-Station. Sie beschließen herauszufinden, was passiert, wenn der Countdown abläuft. Tag 67 - Samstag, 27. November, 2004 * Sayid, Jin und Sun entdecken die Statue. Sayid findet das Scheindorf verlassen vor und begreift, dass es nur eine Attrappe ist. * Sawyer töten einen der Anderen. Michael gibt zu, dass er Ana Lucia und Libby erschossen hat, um Henry Gale zu befreien, und dass er Jack, Kate, Sawyer und Hurley zu den Anderen bringt, weil er dann Walt zurück bekommt. Sie entdecken den Ausgang der Kapselpost und sehen Sayids Rauchsignal in der Ferne, werden dann aber von den Anderen gefangen genommen. * Desmond löst eine Verriegelung aus, sodass er und Locke ohne Eko im Computerraum bleiben. Desmond begreift,dass Flug 815 genau an dem Tag abgestürzt ist, als der Systemausfall passierte, weil er die Zahlen nicht rechtzeitig eingegeben hatte. Locke zerstört den Computermonitor, um Desmond davon abzuhalten, die Nummern wieder einzugeben. Nachdem der Countdown abgelaufen ist, fliegen metallische Gegenstände durch die Schwan-Station zum Magneten hinter der Wand. Desmond aktiviert das Sicherungssystem, was eine Entladung verursacht, die auf der ganzen Insel zu sehen ist. * Bei der Pala Fähre fragt Michael, wer die Anderen sind, und Henry Gale antwortet: "Wir sind die Guten!". Michael und Walt verlassen die Insel im Boot der Anderen. Hurley wird freigelassen, um die restlichen Überlebenden zu warnen, dass sie von den Anderen wegbleiben sollen. Henry Gale sagt ihm, dass Jack, Sawyer and Kate "mit zu uns nach Hause kommen". * Charlie kommt zurück ins das Strand-Camp und erzählt nicht, was in der Schwan-Station passiert ist. * Die Abhörstation entdeckt eine elektromagnetische Anomalie und informiert Penelope Widmore: "Wir haben es gefunden". Es ist jedoch nicht erwiesen, dass dieses Ereignis am selben Tag wie die Geschehnisse auf der Insel dieser Episode stattgefunden hat. * Desmond erlebt eine "Déjá-Vu-Reise", nachdem er die Ausfallsicherung betätigt hat. Tag 68 - Sonntag, 28. November, 2004 * Jack, Kate und Sawyer werden in Einzelhaft in der Hydra-Station festgehalten. ** Jack wird in einem leeren Aquarium-Tank gefangen gehalten und von Juliet befragt. Seine Fluchtversuche erweisen sich als zwecklos und sein Widerstand wird von Mind-Games der Anderen geschwächt, die viele Kenntnisse über sein Leben vor dem Absturz von Flug 815 haben. ** Sawyer wird in einem großen Bärenkäfig festgehalten, der Teil eines kleinen Zoos zu sein scheint. Ein Teenager (Karl) ist im Käfig gegenüber. Karl bricht aus und befreit Sawyer, aber beide werden schnell wieder eingefangen und Karl muss sich bei Sawyer entschuldigen. Sawyer verbringt den Tag damit herauszufinden, wie der Mechanismus in seinem Käfig funktioniert, der ihn mit Wasser und einem Fischkeks belohnt, wenn er ihn richtig betätigt, und mit einem Elektroschock bestraft, wenn nicht. ** Kate darf duschen und sich umziehen, bevor Tom sie zu einem Frühstück mit dem Mann, der sich "Henry Gale" nannte, bringt. Er warnt sie, dass die nächsten zwei Wochen sehr unangenehm für sie werden. Einige Zeit später wird Kate bedrückt und mit Tränen in den Augen in den Käfig gegenüber Sawyer gesperrt. Tom macht einen Kommentar zu den Wunden, die die Handschellen an Kates Handgelenken hinterlassen haben. Sawyer wirft ihr einen Fischkeks zur Aufmunterung zu. Tag 69 - Montag, 29. November, 2004 * Während der Zwangsarbeit wird Kate heimlich von Alex angesprochen, die sich nach Karl erkundigt. Sawyer macht einen Ausbruchsversuch, um die Stärke der Anderen zu testen, aber ergibt sich, als Juliet Kate mit einer Waffe bedroht. * Sayid, Jin und Sun legen an der Pala Fähre an und planen einen Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt auf die Anderen im Dschungel. Die Anderen kommen jedoch in der Nacht von der See aus und stehlen das Segelboat mit Sun an Bord. Sun kann fliehen, indem sie Colleen erschießt und über Bord springt. * "Henry Gale" spricht mit Jack und enthüllt: Sein richtiger Name ist Benjamin Linus; er hat sein ganzes Leben lang auf der Insel gelebt; die Überlebenden haben 69 Tage auf er Insel verbracht und das aktuelle Daum ist der 29. November 2004; George Bush wurde wiedergewählt, Christopher Reeve ist verstorben und die Red Sox haben die World Series gewonnen. Er spielt Jack ein Video vom Sieg der Red Sox vor, um ihn zu überzeigen, dass er die Wahrheit sagt. Dann bietet er Jack an, ihn nach Hause zu bringen, wenn er kooperiert. *Locke wacht im Dschungel auf, er kann nicht sprechen. Er baut eine Schwitzhütte und isst eine Drogenpaste, um "mit der Insel zu reden". In einer Vision sagt ihm Boone, er solle sein Chaos aufräumen. Locke und Charlie gehen in den Dschungel, um Eko vor einem Eisbären zu retten und ihn zurück an den Strand zu bringen. *Desmond wacht nackt im Dschungel auf. Er trifft Hurley und redet von einer Ansprache von Locke zur Rettung von Jack, Kate und Sayer. Später im Camp hört Hurley dann erst die Ansprache von Locke. Michael und Walt erreichen "eine Insel" und verkaufen dort die Pala-Fähre. Dann steigen sie in eine Kiste auf einem Frachter zurück in die Vereinigten Staaten. Tag 75 bis Tag 75 *Michael lässt Walt mit Michaels Mutter zurück in New York City. *Michael versucht sich umzubringen, indem er mit einem Auto vor eine Wand fährt *Nach seinem Selbstmordversuch wacht Michael in einem Krankenhaus auf und hat eine Vision von Libby *Michael will Walt besuchen, aber seine Mutter lässt ihn nicht ins Haus. Tag 70 - Dienstag, 30. November, 2004 * Jack und Juliet versuchen, Colleen zu retten, aber sie hat zu viel Blut verloren und stirbt. Jack bemerkt Röntgenbilder eines Manns mittleren Alters mit einem Rückenmarks-Tumor. * Ben bringt Sawyer dazu zu glauben, dass die Anderen einen tödlichen Herzschrittmacher bei ihm eingesetzt haben. * Desmond baut einen Blitzableiter auf, der den Blitz abfängt, den Desmond in einer Vision in Claires Zelt hat einschlagen sehen. en:Timeline:November 2004 es:Cronología:Noviembre de 2004 fr:Chronologie du crash au déplacement pl:Kalendarium Zagubionych - Listopad 2004 pt:Cronologia:Novembro 2004 Z5